The present invention relates to irreversible adjustment mechanisms and to vehicle seats including such mechanisms.
More particularly, the invention relates to an irreversible adjustment mechanism comprising:
a casing itself comprising a base and a cover;
an inlet member mounted to pivot relative to the casing about a pivot axis, the inlet member being resiliently urged towards a rest position and being moveable in a first direction from the rest position, over a first angular sector, and in a second direction opposite from the first direction from the rest position, over in a second angular sector;
an intermediate member mounted to pivot about the pivot axis;
a drive stage connecting the inlet member to the intermediate member and adapted for:
positively driving the intermediate member with the inlet member via at least one drive member when the inlet member is moved away from its rest position; and
moving the drive member with the inlet member when said inlet member is returned to its rest position, with the drive member rubbing against the intermediate member;
a blocking surface which is secured to the casing and which is circularly symmetrical about the pivot axis;
an outlet member which is mounted to pivot about the pivot axis and which is shaped to co-operate with the blocking surface to define at least one pair of wedged-shaped spaces comprising first and second hollow wedge-shaped spaces, the first and second wedged-shaped spaces diverging respectively in the first angular direction and in the second angular direction; and
a locking stage connecting the intermediate member to the outlet member, said locking stage comprising:
at least one pair of clamping bodies comprising first and second rigid clamping bodies which are disposed in respective ones of the first and second wedge-shaped spaces and which are resiliently urged in respective ones of the first and second angular directions so as to become wedged between the outlet member and the blocking surface;
at least first and second rigid abutment faces secured to or integral with the intermediate member and which face in respective ones of the first and second angular directions, the first abutment face being adapted to abut against the first clamping body while releasing it when the intermediate member turns in the first angular direction, and the second abutment face being adapted to abut against the second clamping body while releasing it when the intermediate member turns in the second angular direction, the first and second abutment faces having a certain amount of angular clearance relative to the first and second clamping bodies; and
at least first and second thrust faces which are secured to or integral with the outlet member, the first thrust face being adapted to limit the relative movement of the intermediate member relative to the outlet member in the first angular direction after said first abutment face has moved the first clamping body far enough to release it, so as then to cause said outlet member to be driven by the intermediate member, and the second thrust face being adapted to limit the relative movement of the intermediate member relative to the outlet member in the second angular direction after said second abutment face has moved the second clamping body far enough to release it, so as then to cause said outlet member to be driven by the intermediate member (in particular by direct contact with abutments of the intermediate member or by the clamping bodies abutting against the thrust faces when the abutment faces of the intermediate member move said clamping bodies).
Document FR-A-2 792 264 describes such an irreversible adjustment mechanism.
That known mechanism makes it possible to make continuous adjustments to an element driven by a coupling shaft fitted in the outlet member, by effecting one or more back and forth xe2x80x9cpumpingxe2x80x9d movements:
either over the first angular sector starting from the rest position of the inlet member, to displace the element driven by the outlet member in a certain direction;
or over the second angular sector, to move the element driven by the outlet member in the opposite direction.
For example, that mechanism can be used in particular to adjust the height of the seat proper of a vehicle seat.
That known mechanism is quite satisfactory, but it suffers from the drawback that the cover is fixed to the base of the casing by welding, which is relatively costly and can give rise to residual stresses and to uncontrolled deformations that are detrimental to the strength and to the proper operation of the mechanism.
A particular object of the present invention is to mitigate that drawback.
To this end, in the invention, in a mechanism of the type in question, the base of the casing is provided with an annular side wall which is fitted snugly around a rigid ring defining said blocking surface, the side wall of the casing being extended radially outwards by a collar adjacent to said rigid ring, and the cover of the casing being provided with an annular side wall that is crimped onto the collar of the base so as to prevent the cover and the base from moving relative to each other.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, any of the following provisions may optionally also be used:
the side wall of the cover forms two beads that project radially inwards, axially on either side of the collar of the base;
the side wall of the cover is provided with at least one inwardly-projecting projection that penetrates radially inwards into an indentation provided in the collar of the base;
the collar of the base is provided with an outside set of teeth disposed in contact with the side wall of the cover, so as to prevent the cover from turning relative to the base;
the first and second clamping bodies of each pair of clamping bodies are urged apart by a compression spring and they are flanked by a pair of axial fingers comprising first and second axial fingers that are secured to or integral with the intermediate member, the first and second axial fingers having respective ones of the first and second abutment faces, the first thrust face of the outlet member being adapted to abut against the second axial finger of the intermediate member when said intermediate member moves in a first angular direction, and the second thrust face of the outlet member being adapted to abut against the first axial finger of the intermediate member when said intermediate member moves in the second angular direction;
the drive stage comprises:
an abutment surface that is secured to or integral with the intermediate member, which abutment surface is circularly symmetrical about the pivot axis and, together with the inlet member, defines a hollow intermediate annular space, the inlet member being provided with at least one projection which projects into said intermediate annular space and which defines first and second wedged-shaped zones in said intermediate annular space, said first and second wedge-shaped zones diverging in respective ones of the first and second angular directions;
a pair of wedging bodies comprising first and second rigid wedging bodies which are disposed in the intermediate annular space and which are urged resiliently towards the first and second wedge-shaped zones of said intermediate annular space so as to be wedged between the projection of the inlet member and the abutment surface of the intermediate member, each of the first and second wedging bodies constituting a respective one of the above-described drive members; and
at least one fixed axial finger which is secured to or integral with the support and which is disposed in said intermediate annular space, the projection of the inlet member being disposed facing the fixed axial finger when said inlet member is in its rest position; and
the drive stage includes at least three pairs of wedging bodies, the first and second wedging bodies of each pair of wedging bodies being disposed on either side of a fixed axial finger and of a projection of the inlet member, the first wedging body of each pair of wedging bodies being held spaced apart from the second wedging body of an adjacent pair of wedging bodies by a compression spring.
In addition, the invention also provides a vehicle seat including an irreversible adjustment mechanism as defined above.